1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly tool, and more particularly to an assembly tool upon which a spring can be positioned, secured, reduced in diameter, and subsequently inserted within an orifice whose entrance diameter is smaller than the outside diameter of the spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many instances when it is necessary to place a spring within an orifice the entrance to the orifice is too small. The basic approach to getting the spring within the orifice has been to somehow force the larger spring into the smaller orifice. This generally causes damage to the spring, leads to uneven distribution of the helics of the spring, disturbs members to be assembled, and sometimes destroys the spring's basic utility.